Ore-sama and the Fundraiser
by chilled monkey
Summary: A charity fundraiser is being held at Hibino's father's church. When thieves try to steal the money Hibino must intervene.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series "Hareluya II Boy" or any of it's characters or content. No profit is being made from this story. It is written purely for enjoyment.

* * *

Hareluya Hibino stomped down the streets with his teeth clenched and a look of fury on his face, all the while muttering angrily under his breath. Everyone who saw him coming hastily stepped out of his way and breathed a sigh of relief after he had walked past them.

Finally he made it to the school front gates where Yamana and Ichijou were waiting for him. She smiled as she saw him while he raised a hand in greeting.

"Good morning Hibino!" Ichijou called.

"What's so good about it?" Hibino growled in reply as he stopped in front of them. "Especially when Ore-sama has to look at your face!"

Ichijou's face hardened into a glare and his fist clenched. Yamana hastily stepped forwards before he could say anything.

"What's wrong Hibino?" she asked gently.

He sighed deeply, his angry expression fading and the tension leaving his muscles.

"Some minister guy is running some charity fundraiser thing this Sunday" he explained. "My old man offered to let him use the church and he expects Ore-sama would help with it." He scowled crossly.

"Oh, did you have something planned?"

"No, but that's besides the point! Ore-sama is not a charity worker!"

"Damn it Hibino! You should be happy to help out if it's a good cause" Ichijou snapped.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Let's help out as well Ichijou" Yamana suggested. "Like you said it's a good cause."

"Sure" he replied. "Just don't expect us to do all the work for you Hibino."

"Fine" he said grumpily.

* * *

After school the three of them went to the church where Hibino and his father lived. As they got closer they heard a faint sound of singing.

"What's that?" Ichijou asked.

"That's the minister guy's choir practising" Hibino explained.

"They sound really nice" said Yamana.

"Well it's better than listening to the racket Ichijou makes at least" Hibino replied.

Ichijou gritted his teeth but decided to ignore him as they went through the front doors.

In the main hall they found a choir dressed in purple robes, all singing a gospel song. In front of the choir was a minister wearing the same light pink cassock that Hibino's father wore. He looked to be in his sixties, with grey hair and a weathered but kindly face.

Hearing them enter the minister signalled the choir to stop and then turned to them.

"Good afternoon Hibino-san" he said politely.

Hibino muttered something unintelligible in reply. The minister's genial expression didn't waver as he turned to Ichijou and Yamana.

"Hello, I am Pastor Kimura. You must be Hibino-san's friends."

"That's right. I am Makoto Ichijou and this is Yamana Michiru" he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Kimura oji-san" said Yamana.

"Likewise my dear" he replied.

"Hibino told us about the fundraiser. We'd like to help" said Ichijou.

Kimura smiled. "I see why Harebane-san is so glad his son has such good friends. Thank you very much. If you could hand out some leaflets around town that would be great. After all a fundraiser won't work if no-one knows about it."

"Don't worry Kimura ji-san. We'll make sure people come" Ichijou replied.

Hibino grinned. "Yes, and if they refuse Ore-sama will make them come."

Kimura paled. "Ah that will not be necessary Hibino-san. Just hand out the leaflets."

Hibino's grin disappeared and he muttered something about not having any fun.

* * *

Soon afterwards Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana were outside the okonomiyaki restaurant that served as their usual hang-out. They were all standing some distance apart from each other and giving out leaflets to people.

"Attention everyone. A charity fundraiser is being held at the church this Sunday" Ichijou called.

"All proceeds go to helping the poor and needy" Yamana added.

"Come to the fundraiser! Ore-sama commands it!" Hibino bellowed.

Yamana handed over two leaflets to a pair of girls. "Please come to the concert" she said. "Think of all the people your donations will help."

Both girls smiled as they accepted the leaflets. "Sure we'll come" said one of them.

"Thank you."

"Doesn't this make you feel proud Hibino?" Ichijou asked. "We're helping raise money for a good cause."

Hibino snorted. "On Sunday that little backroom will be filled with cash. After all this trouble Ore-sama should get a bit of it."

"Forget it. All of that money is going to charity."

"That's right Hibino" Yamana agreed as she walked over to them. "We're glad to help and we wouldn't think of asking for payment. Isn't that right?"

She smiled sweetly but the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

Hibino scowled and nodded. He couldn't wait for the fundraiser to be over.

As the three of them walked away, a rough-looking punk scurried away in the opposite direction. Tightly gripped in his hand was a leaflet Hibino had handed him without really looking.

* * *

That evening five punks were gathered around a table in an abandoned nightclub. All wore black uniforms and expressions of selfish greed.

"Here's the plan. We'll get ourselves a few of those choir uniforms and disguise ourselves. That'll let us sneak into the church. Then while everyone's listening to their little choir songs we'll grab the money from the backroom and get out."

"Great plan" said another.

"Yeah! We're gonna be rich!"

* * *

On the day of the concert the main hall of the church was filled with people. The choir sang and clapped their hands in time with the pipe organ music played by Hibino's father. Hibino himself stood in front of the choir as did Ichijou and Yamana. All three of them were holding baskets into which people dropped money.

"Ha! Look at that Ichijou. Ore-sama's basket has more than yours" Hibino boasted.

"They look the same to me" he replied.

"Then you need your eyes checked."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ichijou" said Yamana calmly but firmly. "It doesn't matter who has the most. It's all going to help the needy."

He nodded. "You're right."

Hibino huffed but said nothing. A few minutes later the choir finished their song and the crowd applauded.

"Right, let's get these to the counting room" said Hibino. "Then we can finally be finished with this."

Five guys dressed in choir uniforms came over to them.

"That's okay, we'll take them for you" said one.

"Splendid" said Hibino. He passed his basket to the guy who accepted it with an eager grin.

"Thanks" said Ichijou as he did the same.

Yamana frowned as she handed her basket over. Something about these guys didn't seem right. She watched as they went down a corridor to the counting room.

Hibino rubbed his hands together. "There, Ore-sama has helped. Now let's get going."

"Wait" she said as he and Ichijou started to walk off. Hibino rolled his eyes but before he could complain she hastily added, "I think those guys are up to something. I'm sure they're not part of the choir."

"I agree. Now I think about it I don't think I've seen them before" Ichijou agreed. "We need to check it out."

Hibino started to say something but then stopped. He grinned as he realised that there was a good possibility of a fight starting.

"Follow me."

The three of them set off as the choir started singing again.

* * *

In the backroom three volunteers sat around a table using desktop calculators to carefully count the donations and make sure it was all accounted for. On the table were several baskets filled with the money that had been collected. Against one wall were stacks of boxes containing various church paraphernalia.

There was a knock at the door. One of them stood up and opened it to see five guys in choir uniforms, three of which were carrying donation baskets. The man's welcoming smile became a frown as he realised he didn't recognise any of them.

Before he could question them one of the strangers pulled out a blackjack and bashed him in the face. He dropped to the floor as the thieves poured into the room. The other two volunteers leapt to their feet but before they could call out they were also brutally knocked unconscious.

"Hurry up" said the first thug. "We need to get the money and get out of here."

He grabbed a box filed with bibles, callously dumped them onto the floor and began filling the now-empty box with money. The others followed suit and within just a few seconds they had all of the money inside three boxes.

"I told you this would be a good haul" said one of the thugs as they carried the boxes out of the door.

"Pity you won't get to spend any of it" Hibino's voice boomed.

The thugs stopped right where they were as they saw Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana standing in front of them. Hibino's face wore his usual cocky grin while the other two looked furious.

"You guys are a disgrace" said Ichijou in disgust. "What kind of scum steals money that was raised for charity?"

"The smart kind" one of them replied with a sneer. "And if you guys are smart at all you'll get out of our way."

"Ore-sama doesn't get out of the way for anyone" Hibino said, his grin broadening. "Now give up before you get hurt."

The one that had spoken laughed. "Oh yeah" he said as he and the other two set down the boxes. He took out his blackjack and charged forwards.

Hibino casually evaded a few swings and then brought up his left arm to sweep aside the weapon. With his other hand he punched him in the face. The thug sailed backwards and landed unconscious with a _thud!_

Seeing that the remaining four hesitated. Hibino used that hesitation to leap forwards and bring another one down with a flying tackle. A blow to the jaw took him out of the fight.

Ichijou was fighting another thug, this one brandishing a metal bar. He was more careful than the first one had been, making quick and well-aimed strikes rather than clumsy swings. Despite that Ichijou nimbly ducked and dodged each blow.

While he was distracted the fourth thug drew a knife and tried to sneak up behind him. Seeing this, Yamana snatched up a potted plant from a windowsill and smashed it over his head. He slumped to the floor, out cold.

Ichijou drew his spare guitar strings and held them up with both hands to intercept another swing of the metal bar. He quickly wrapped the strings around the bar and yanked it out of his foe's hand. The goon's eyes bulged in surprise but before he could regain his composure Ichijou took him out with a solid haymaker.

He turned to Yamana and nodded. "Nicely done."

"Thanks" she replied. "Same to you."

Seeing how easily his fellows had fallen the remaining thug lost his nerve. He turned and fled. Still grinning, Hibino reached behind his back and pulled a basketball seemingly out of thin air. He threw the basketball and it slammed into the goon's back with such force he was sent crashing to the floor. Hibino bounded over, hauled him to his feet and knocked him out with one final blow.

"Ha, that'll teach them" he said. "How dare they try to steal that money after everything Ore-sama went through to raise it!"

Ichijou rolled his eyes but said nothing while Yamana just smiled.

"Come on. Let's tell my old man what happened" said Hibino.

* * *

A little while later Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana stood before the audience in the main hall.

"I can't thank you all enough" said Kimura. "You three saved the entire fundraiser from being ruined. Because of you a lot of good people will be helped by the money we raised."

"Ha, it was a breeze for Ore-sama" said Hibino.

His father sighed but continued to smile proudly at his son.

Kimura turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for them!"

A great cheer filled the hall as the people applauded.

"Let me guess. You think you should get some of the money since you helped save it" Ichijou muttered to Hibino.

"Of course not" he replied with a huge grin. "All these people recognise Ore-sama's greatness. Getting the admiration I deserve is enough for now."

Ichijou closed his eyes briefly as Hibino began to strut around and fist-pumping at the audience. Excited by this they cheered louder which caused Hibino to strut more.

"Great. He'll be bragging about this for weeks" Ichijou muttered to Yamana.

"Is that really any different from how he always acts?" she asked with an amused smile.

"No I guess not."

They both laughed lightly while Hibino continued to bask in the audience's adoration.


End file.
